Bad Shoreleave
by Jack10
Summary: Lucas and Nathan have to pick up Tim and Miguel at the police station.(pg13 for cursing)


Nathan knew he shouldn't be hearing the vid link at this hour, Disclaimer: They're not mine.   
  


Authors note: Lucas is Nathan's son by whatever reality you like.   
  


Nathan knew he shouldn't be hearing the vid link at this hour, but the noise was still there. He groggily got out of bed and answered it. He turned it on, to see the face of a tired, proturved policemen.   
  


"What can I help you with officer?"   
  


He tried to speak quietly, because Lucas was asleep in the other room, muttering in his sleep every so often. He hoped the noise hadn't awakened him.   
  


"Are you Captain Nathan Bridger?"   
  


"Yes." 

"I have 2 of your officers in my lockdown. They were fighting outside an apartment complex,"   
  


"Who?"   
  


"I have one Miguel Ortiz and one Tim O'Neill."   
  


"What precinct are you at?"   
  


"4th Cape sir, on the corner of 4th and vine."   
  


"I'll be right down. Thank you officer."   
  


Nathan hurried to dress. Lucas came out of his room, with a questioning look in his eyes.   
  


"Where are you going?"   
  


"Ortiz and O'Neill managed to get themselves arrested."   
  


"I want to go with you."   
  


" No Lucas go back to sleep. It's probably nothing major."   
  


Lucas got a determined look in his eyes.   
  


"Please, I want to see what happened. I'll be good, I promise."   
  


Noting the tone of Lucas's voice and the determined look, Nathan defeatedly said "ok, but just let me find out what happened first."   
  


"Ok Dad, thanks."   
  


Lucas was dressed before Nathan was. They drove quickly to the precinct and parked the car. As they entered, they noticed 3 young ladies sitting by one desk, holding each other and crying. Nathan went to the Sargent and asked to see his men. 

"You're Captain Bridger? Who is that with you?" 

"Yes I am. This is my son, Lucas." 

The Sargent led them to a cell holding Tim and Migs. There were eight cells total. There were only two that were occupied. One held Tim and Migs, while the other had two very intoxicated looking men. One drunk looked conscious, while the other looked slightly comatose. The guy was really messed up. He had at least a broken nose, a purple bruise forming on one side of his face, plus the various small abrasions that covered his face and arms.   
  


"Here they are Captain. They have given us no trouble."   
  


Nathan thanked the Sargent, then turned to Tim and Migs.   
  


"Mind telling me what the meaning of this is?"   
  


They both snapped to attention and said "Yes Sir!"   
  


With that, Nathan heard laughter and a mocking "yes sir." behind him. Neither officer even looked in the direction of the noise. Nathan ignored it and said "at ease." They both took the stance and looked at the Captain and Lucas.   
  


"Sir, it might be better if we talked alone."   
  


Nathan turned to Lucas and asked him to get the Sargent to let them go to a interrogation room. The Sargent came back with Lucas and opened the cell, pointing them towards a room. The Sargent then said " Try to stay in the middle of the walk way. Corey shouldn't give you any trouble, but just to be on the safe side, stay in the middle." 

They started walking to the room, with Bidger in lead, followed by Tim, Migs, and Lucas. As they walked by the other cell, an arm shot out and grabbed Lucas's jacket. 

"Is this your pretty boy?" sneered the excessively intoxicated person. Lucas gave a strangled cry as he was drug up against the steel bars. His body went rigid, with his eyes and face going blank. He'd been captured enough to know not to give the other person the satisfaction of seeing they had you scared. The crew heard the cry and turned to see what had happened. When they saw Lucas being held by the drunk, they ran up to the other cell. Tim and Migs went to opposite sides of Lucas as Bridger stopped directly behind him. Nathan reached out and grabbed Corey's arm, near the brachial pressure point. Corey was just figuring out how much trouble he was in even with his alcohol addled brain he could see this was not looking good for him. His eyes shifted from one officer to the other. His eyes finally settled on Nathan. Nathan's voice was cold and precise.   
  


"Release my son."   
  


Corey's eyes showed the terror that was taking over his brain. The drunk on the floor even cringed. 

The Sargent heard Lucas's cry, then Nathan's command. He ran from his desk, trying to get to the cell before Corey did something he'd regret. Corey was always in trouble. He couldn't do anything without getting into some type of trouble. You'd think he would be safe from trouble in jail. 

The Sargent rounded the corner to see Corey holding the boy, with the three officers ready to strike and free the boy.   
  


"Damnit Corey! Let him go!"   
  


Corey was about to laugh when the Sargent pulled out a small object, pressed it against Corey's side, then pushed the button. Corey screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.   
  


"You'd better learn Corey. Your little girlfriends have already gotten you in trouble. I'd better not hear another thing from you."   
  


The Sargent turned to Lucas and the other officers. 

"Are you ok son?" the officer asked. " They won't give you any more problems."   
  


Lucas walked away, not saying anything. Nathan just glared at the Sargent and screaming drunk. Everyone then walked back to the interrogation room. Once they were all seated, Bridger said "What exactly happened?" 

Tim started "We went to see a friend of mine, who is a chief. We met at his apartment. We went out, had dinner, drinks, just basically goofed off. We got back in at 0030 and went to bed. Nick said to be prepared to wake up. He said that when Dumb and Dumber got home, he never got more than four hors of sleep. At 0230, we heard a door slam, and people screaming downstairs. It woke all of us up. Nick came out of his room and said that was the neighbors, and that they always pull this shit ever 2 hrs. I asked him why he puts up with it, he said the landlord had tried, but to no avail. There were at least 4 people down there screaming. We offered to let him stay at Ben's place, but he said no." Tim finished.   
  


"What happened after that?" Nathan asked. 

"Well Sir, that is where it gets ugly" said Migs. "We tried to go back to sleep, but they made too much noise. Nick said it did no good to call the cops, because they just went to a different apartment. So I got dressed and went down to ask them to quiet down. That was when the trouble started. I knocked on the door and a short dark haired girl answered. She couldn't have been over 18. She looked me up and down and asked if I'd like to come in. I told her no, that I was staying in the upstairs apartment. I was about to ask her if they could keep it down, when a guy that had to be 6' 4" came up behind her and asked what I was doing with his girl. She just laughed and said "he was flirting with me!" That didn't settle well with him. About that time, Nick and Tim came down. Nick looked at her and said that he'd called the cops. She started in on how she and her roommate aren't loud and stuff like that. Of course she was screaming everything she said. I heard a female voice behind her ask who was at the door. She sounded drunk or stoned. The guy behind the girl at the door stumbled out and took a swing at Nick. That's when Nick grabbed the guy and slammed him into the wall. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself, before Nick knocked him out. That is where Nick stopped. He didn't hit the guy again. While that was going on, the girl tried to run out of the door, but Tim and I were in the way. She ran into us and managed to break Tim's glasses. Then another guy came out and tried to hit me. Behind him was the other roommate. She was crying and screaming. I managed to deflect his punch, but it hit the first girl in the head. She screamed, her roommate ran up to her and tried to hold her, but she was too loud and screaming. That is about the time the cops showed up. They arrested all of us. The girls were arrested for under age consumption and possession of an illegal substance. All of us guys got arrested for disturbing the peace. That's how we got in here. Now the girls are claiming we assaulted them and were the instigators. " Migs finished, looking at the Captain.   
  


He didn't know if the Captain would be mad, but at least he had listened to their story.   
  


"Where is Nick at now?" asked Nathan.   
  


"He's trying to make bail for us. Since he was standing over the guy that was knocked out and not near the main 'fight'."   
  


"Well, it seems that you and Tim weren't the problem."   
  


"No Sir." he and Tim said in unison.   
  


It was still to early to tell if Bridger was going to discipline them. It was looking better though. 

"Well, let me see if I can get this straightened out with the Sargent". 

"Thank you Sir. We didn't mean to mess up your leave." 

"It ok. I've been in spots like this. People like Nick's downstairs neighbors are a dime a dozen."   
  


With that, Nathan got up went to find the Sargent. 

"Wow! Your leave has definitely been more interesting than mine," said Lucas. "All I've gotten to do is get some new clothes."   
  


Tim and Migs looked at Lucas. Tim could make out the vague shape that was yellow at the top and bluish on the bottom.   
  


"It wasn't that fun Lucas, " Tim chided. "We could get in big trouble for what those idiots downstairs did."   
  


"That and with the age of the girls, they could cause some real trouble." Lucas looked at them, "Dad won't let anything happen. As for the girls, what did they look like?"   
  


"One is short, slim, and has black hair, and the other one is about your height, blondish-brown hair, normal build."   
  


Lucas looked at Migs and Tim for a minute then said, "I saw them siting at a desk. They sounded really sincere. "   
  


Tim said "Nick said they have lied to the landlord enough that they are good at it." 

Lucas smiled. "They haven't dealt with Nathan Bridger though. It would be nice to see what happens to them." 

Tim just shook his head. He didn't like being in this situation, but he knew that Bridger could take care of it. He did pity the girls though. They would probably have a pretty pathetic life if they kept up like they were. Lucas interrupted his thoughts with the comment   


"They didn't even look that pretty."   


Tim and Migs had to smile at his observance. It was true, they were ok looking, but then again they could see why they chose drunk guys to bring home. Nick had said it was nothing to see guys go in and out of there all night. They must have low self esteem, Migs reasoned. He'd been around people who were nephomanics, but they were nothing like Dumb and Dumber. He just hoped they learned a small lesson, before they got a serious disease, or a baby they didn't want. 

Lucas asked what else they had done on shore leave. The conversation relaxed into normal prattle until Nathan came in with a smile. 

"It's all cleared, they even dropped bail."   


Tim and Migs exchanged looks of relief.   
  


"Thanks you , Sir. This won't happen again." Tim said.   
  


"Things like this happen from time to time," said the Captain. "I've been called to worse situations, some that were my officers fault."   
  


"We should call Nick," said Tim. 

"Yeah, he's probably at home."   


Lucas offered his phone to them. They got ahold of Nick before he could leave for the station. They explained that everything was going to be resolved. It was now 0600.   


"What do you guys think about going home and gettang some sleep?" Bridger asked.   


"Sounds great Sir." 

With that, they climbed into Bridger's car and headed to Nick's apartment to get their car. In the car, Migs asked Bridger what the arrangement had been.   
  


Bridger turned to him and said "It seems that our poor innocent girls have caused the police enough trouble. They will be going to counseling, plus they are facing some time for possession of Nitrous Oxide. The men in the apartment are facing the same possession charges, plus several other charges. You, Nick, and Tim aren't being charged with anything." With that news, Tim and Migs settled in the back seat and watched the sunrise. 

They got there about 20 minutes later. Nick met them at the door.   
  


"Sorry about this mess. The landlord said she'd serve them a notice on Monday. She finally has the proof she needs."   
  


Tim and Migs looked at him and said "it's ok. The Captain got everything settled." 

"I know, but it still wasn't fair. Your supposed to be on leave, not dealing with my problem neighbors."   
  


"Really, it's ok."   
  


"Is there anything I could do to make last night up to you guys?"   
  


"You could make us breakfast. I'm starving!" said Migs.   
  


"Deal" said Nick.   
  


They all went up into the apartment to enjoy a gourmet breakfast.. 


End file.
